


The Struggle of Finding a Buneary

by Vor_Haekkadi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Semi inspired by real life, Short Story/Drabble, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vor_Haekkadi/pseuds/Vor_Haekkadi
Summary: Drabble. Pokemon Trainer Annie Calaveras tries her best to find a Bidoof with the Professor's help.Written and released to celebrate the arrival of the first wave of Gen 4 Pokemon in Pokemon Go.I guess this is crack/comedy?





	The Struggle of Finding a Buneary

**Author's Note:**

> Short Drabble that basically sums up how I feel about the Gen 4 Pokemon that have appeared in my area so far.

Annie Calaveras was 90% sure that Professor Willow was a giant troll, and with each passing day, she becomes more convinced of this theory.

Case in point.

Today, Professor Willow told Annie that she could find some of the Pokemon from Gen 4 today. As Annie looked over the list of reported Pokemon, she smiled upon seeing Piplup, hoping that the Penguin Pokemon would be the first she could find - especially in this weather. It had been cold and rainy recently, and Annie couldn’t wait to start.

Now, she was frustrated with the professor for a variety of reasons, and couldn't help but let that frustration seep into her face as she spoke with the Professor on her ear piece.

“Professor… You told me that there was a Buneary was here, but now’s there’s none. It jumped away,” Annie sighs.

“You sure? Apparently there isn’t any Buneary’s out near that Pokestop of yours.”

Annie growled in frustration. “Ugh! Seriously?”

“Don’t take it too hard Annie,” Professor Willow replied. “I mean, you found two Cricketots, a Starly, and plenty of Bidoofs. In fact, you nearly have enough candies to evolve your Bidoof!”

Annie thought about that as she walked to another Pokestop. After a few seconds of petting her Starling, she goes, “Yeah but… I was actually hoping to walk home with four Gen 4 Pokemon.”

“That’s understandable,” the Professor replied. After a few seconds, she heard him give a chuckle. “Hey Annie… There’s actually two Buneary’s near your apartment.”

“Wait, seriously???” Annie stammers. She checked her map and sure enough, it showed two Buneary’s near her apartment. With renewed vigor, Annie picks up her pace, hoping to catch one before either fled. 

Annie clung to her umbrella tighter, and honestly would have ran to her apartment had it not been raining all day which led to the ground being wet. As she adjusted her grip, she heard something out of the grass, so she curiously turned to see what it was.

It was a Buneary.

Annie nearly shrieked as she fumbled to grab a Pinab from her bag to give to the Buneary. She finally found one, and she wasn’t about to let this one flee like that one time with the Wartortle.

Annie threw her Poke Ball, and immediately caught the Buneary. As she picked up the Pokeball, she could hear the Professor through her earphone.

“Nice job Annie! You caught a Boundary. What are you going to name it?”

Annie thinks for a second before smiling. “Little shit!”

“ANNIE THAT ISN’T AN APPROPRIATE NAME FOR A POKEMON!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictionalized account of what happened to me today after I left class, except Pokemon Go refused to let me name my first Buneary "Little Shit." I did manage to catch the two Buneary's near my apartment as well, so now I feel like I should apologize to the first Buneary..... Still haven't found a Piplup though.
> 
> Anyway, the main character is named Annie Calaveras, who was originally a character made for a Danganronpa story where the V3 cast get stuck on Disney’s Haunted Mansion (she was basically an author avatar/exposition fairy that explained how the Haunted Mansion should run). She’s named after Anne Boleyn, who apparently became a ghost after death, and Calaveras is the Spanish word for “Skulls” so her name literally means Annie Skulls. (Great name if she ever joins Team Skull.) I think Annie might become my Pokemon Trainer OC where I write stuff that happens to me as I play the Pokemon Video Games.
> 
> Anyway, hope to see you all again in the future! Thanks for reading!


End file.
